<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story by AfterLife22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589210">The Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterLife22/pseuds/AfterLife22'>AfterLife22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic The Hedgehog: The Lost Princes and Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, References to Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterLife22/pseuds/AfterLife22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic The Hedgehog: The Lost Princes and Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, a brave hedgehog knight named Sonic married a beautiful ghost- cat princess named Light, and they had two sons named Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic, but they wanted a daughter too, and on the first day of summer, they finally got their dream come true, to which they named her Life.<br/>
And so, the knight and his bride took her home, and every night at bedtime they'd come in and say "Who's the cutest girl?", and she's say "I am", and they asked "How'd you ever get so cute?", to which she replied with "I was born that way", and they'd say "Tell us your name young lady?", and she answered with saying "Princess Life, but you can call me Life", and they'd say "Can we call ya Pussycat?", to which she demanded "NO. JUST. LIFE!!! Call me Pussycat and you die".<br/>
Then King Sonic and Queen Light would laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and they'd tickle her, and she'd laugh too, and then she would fall asleep with a great big smile in her heart. There you go, everything was perfect in the Kingdom of Hedgehog, then one faithful say happened that would change everything.</p><p>It all happened on Princess Life's 1st birthday, the entire kingdom threw a huge party for her and the royal family, then suddenly a gigantic explosion came from outside the kingdom. Everybody turned around in confusion, then King Sonic saw something nearby. it was King Shadow leading an army of terrorists, who were planning a hostile takeover, King Sonic ordered his guards to evacuate the kingdom immediately.<br/>
While the guards were evacuating the kingdom, King Sonic, Queen Light, and their children tried getting to the train station as soon as possible. As the royal family was getting closer and closer to the train station, the children only got more and more confused, to the point where the eldest of the trio, Modern Sonic, asked his mother, "Mother, Why are we running?!! Where are we going?!! What are we even doing?!!", to which Queen Light said to her eldest son, "It's complicated......".</p><p>As the royal family arrived at the train station, they came to the realisation that their subjects were there too. Of course, King Sonic and Queen Light were relieved that everyone was safe. but the problem was that everyone kept pushing each other.<br/>
With all this chaos happening at once, there was no doubt that someone was going to be separated from the other. Unfortunately, after King Sonic and Queen Light got their tickets, they turned around only to find out that their children have gone missing.</p><p>It turns out that the children went back to the palace because Life was missing her toy snail, only to find themselves lost. While the children were looking for a way out, Classic Sonic heard something in a dark corner, "Hey, maybe that person knows a way out", as they were walking closer and closer to the voice, they soon realised that it was the voice of the person who wants to kill their parents, King Shadow. As the children backed off with horrified expressions, King Shadow didn't notice them, then Life peeped out a little cry.<br/>
As soon as Life unintentionally exposed all three of them, King Shadow ordered his guards by saying "ARREST THEM!!! KILL THEM!!! I NEVER WANT THEM TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!".</p><p>As the children rushed for their lives, they soon found a way out of the palace. Luckily, they found their way back to the train station, but couldn't find their mother and father, then they heard a lady shouting "THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN!!! PLEASE TURN BACK!!! MY BABIES NEED ME!!!", turns out that lady was their mother, Queen Light.<br/>
"DON'T WORRY MOTHER!!! WE'RE COMING!!!", as the children hopped on the railroad track, the train only got faster and faster, but that wasn't going to stop them.</p><p>"Here Sonic, give me Life", Modern Sonic tried giving his little baby sister to his mother, but the train only made them further apart. Meanwhile, Classic Sonic couldn't keep up, Life was so confused to the point where she said her first words, "Big brother?", Classic Sonic was shocked, then he bumped into Modern Sonic.<br/>
"NO!!! MY BABIES!!! COME BACK!!!" shattered Queen Light, "MOTHER!!!" screamed a scarred Modern Sonic.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME SIR?!!! MY BABIES ARE STILL OUT THERE!!! PLEASE, TURN BACK!!!" "Sorry your highness, we can't turn back, it's too dangerous" said the conductor to Queen Light, "WHAT HAPPENED?!!! WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!!!", Queen Light was so distraught that she couldn't bring herself to say a word, only to cry on her husband's shoulder.</p><p>"MOTHER!!! NO!!!" cried out Modern Sonic as he was watching the train drift away, "Where's mommy?!! She was here a moment ago?!!!" "She's gone....." said a traumatized Modern Sonic, "NO...... IT CAN'T BE...... MOMMY WOULD NEVER ABANDON US!!!", then Life started to cry because she misses her mother, and Classic Sonic began to cry too.<br/>
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!!", but before Modern Sonic could answer his little brother's question, "HURRY!!! THEY MUST BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!!!", it was King Shadow's guards, looking to kill King Sonic and Queen Light's children.</p><p>As the children were rushing for their lives, they came across a dead- end, to which there was no possible exit. "Well, well, well..... Fancy meeting you three brats in this unexpected place...... NOW GIVE US THE BABY OR ELSE!!!". But before King Shadow's guards could get their evil claws on them, Life made a deadly sneeze, which not only blasted King Shadow's guards away, but also made a gateway for escape.</p><p>The kids then soon realised that the hole lead to a steep hill that tumbled them down into several bushes of thorns, King Shadow's guards soon recovered from the blast, "WHERE ARE THEY?!! WHERE DID THEY GO?!!" "THEY'RE OVER THERE YOU IDIOTS!!!", then King Shadow's guards suffered through several bushes of thorns. "OUCH!!! MY LEG!!!", then King Shadow's guards soon realised that the kids have already escaped. "So..... Which one of us is going after them?" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! Besides if they ever do come back, we'll kill them......".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>